Drabbles
by visiblestar
Summary: A collection of 100 word HarryHermione drabbles.
1. Him

**This is a collection of 100 word Harry/Hermione drabbles.**

…………

**Him** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

"Harry!" 

"I'm all right Hermione," he said as he staggered into the room. 

"Look at the state of you, you're not all right what happened?" she asked anxiously as he sat down heavily in a chair by the fire putting his face in his hands. 

Hesitantly she reached forward and moved his hands away, pausing slightly before she tentatively ran her fingers over his bruised and bleeding face. 

Harry closed his eyes only to open them a few seconds later when her touch disappeared and he heard what sounded like a sob. 

"Ron," she whispered. "You told him." 

Harry nodded.

…………………


	2. Caught

…………

**Caught** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

The door opened slowly and a figure moved silently into the dark hall. The floor gave a creek as he closed the door as quietly as he could and made his way downstairs. 

"Harry." 

He flinched as he realised he'd been caught. 

"Hermione just go back to bed," he said quietly, squinting through the darkness at her. 

"I wasn't in bed," she said turning on the light and he saw that she was fully dressed, a small bag sat at her feet. 

"But what about…" 

"I don't love him… not in the way I love you," she said. "I'm coming with you."

…………………


	3. Fathers Day

…………

**Father's Day** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

"Open it, open it!" Hermione exclaimed as she came running into the room and thrust a pale blue envelope into her husband's hand.

Harry grinned as an overexcited Hermione climbed onto his lap and waited expectantly.

Carefully tearing open the envelope he pulled out the card that was inside. Reading it, he looked up questioningly at Hermione and hesitantly said "Happy Fathers Day?"

Hermione grinned and nodded, tears now running down her pretty freckled cheeks.

"Father," Harry repeated tears now running down his face too.

Hermione nodded again as he reached out and pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Father."

…………………


	4. Healing

…………

**Healing** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

A soft knock broke through the silence. Hermione sat up wiping the river of tears that had fallen. She slowly made her way to the door and unlocked it only to find no one there. She was just about to close it again when she heard something. Looking down she saw a small box with a piece of parchment on top.

_I know he wont replace Crookshanks but he needs someone to love him._

She bent down and lifted a purring green eyed black kitten out of the box, a smile crossing her lips for the first time in days.

…………………


	5. Resistance

…………

**Resistance** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

"If you keep resisting change you'll be here moping forever!"

"I'm not resisting and I'm not moping!" Harry yelled at her. "I'm just scared of losing you if I go!"

They both froze.

"I… I…" he spluttered.

"Harry?" she whispered.

…

"I… I don't want to go because I… I can't risk losing you," he said without looking at her in a voice barely above a whisper.

She moved closer to him placing her hand on his arm, her face inches from his. "You really mean that?"

He nodded. "And I think I'm done resisting change," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her.

…………………


	6. Comfort

…………

**Comfort** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

"Where is he?" she asked urgently. 

"Hello to you too," Ron replied grumpily. Hermione shot him a reproachful look. 

"Bedroom," Ron muttered. 

Hermione pushed past him taking the stairs two at a time. 

"Harry?" she asked hesitantly opening the door. 

The room was dark, she felt rather than saw him move. In an instant he was clinging to her. She held him tightly running her fingers through his hair, whispering that everything was going to be okay. 

She felt his body slowly start to relax. 

"Everything will be okay, you're here now," Harry whispered burying his face further into her soft curls.

………………


	7. Shelter

…………

**Shelter** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

He looked around the dark room, it smelt of damp and had some sort of green mould growing on every surface.

He turned his head to look at the bundle of blankets on the floor beside him that had a heap of chestnut curls spilling from the top of it.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this Hermione," he whispered as the pile of blankets moved and snuggled closer to him.

_I didn't think it was possible to feel this miserable and yet this happy at the same time,_ he thought as he smiled and lay down again, snuggling closer to her too.

…………………


	8. Im Fine

…………

**I'm Fine** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

"Achoo!"

"You're sick," Harry stated.

"I am not!" Hermione replied defiantly.

"Achoo!"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Hermione scowled and directed her gaze back to her books.

"Aaaachoo!"

"Oh no, you're not sick," Harry said sarcastically.

"Achoo… achoo!"

"Okay that's it," Harry said as he stood up and moved until he was directly in front of her. "You need rest," he said as he scooped her up out of her chair. She struggled for a second before she gave in and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione."

"I think I might be a little bit sick."

…………………


	9. Time

…………

**Time** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

She stirs as a creak from her door followed by the sound of soft footsteps breaks through the silence.

The bed weighs down as the blankets lift and a warm body moulds itself around hers.

A strong arm wraps itself around her, holding tight. She feels the wetness on her neck as his tears silently fall.

She links her fingers with his, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Letting him know she feels his fear, his pain, that she's there for him.

She feels him relax, his breathing more even now.

She knows he won't be there when she wakes.

…………………


	10. Love

**…………..**

**Love** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

He woke gasping for breath, the room spinning. He watched her fall every night in his dreams. If he lost her he lost everything, she was his life.

He loved her. He loved Ron like a brother, Luna like a sister. Hermione… he just loved, unconditional all consuming love. She was his reason to be.

He couldn't tell her, couldn't put that burden on her. He was about to embark on a journey that might end in his own death. He ran his fingers though his hair letting out a huge sigh, getting out of bed to fight through another day.

…………………


	11. Anger

…………

**Anger** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

He couldn't breathe, the blood that rushed through his veins felt like it was on fire. The anger that coursed through his body was consuming him. He couldn't hear anything but his heart beating loudly in his ears, his grip on reality waning. He had felt anger before but this was on another level, this was all encompassing. Through the haze he felt something… something else… the presence of someone beside him. A small hand gripped his, fingers linked, a thumb traced knowingly over the back of his hand. Calming, soothing, loving. He felt the world start to come back.

…………………


	12. Want

**…………..**

**Want** by visiblestar

**…………..  
**

"_Who would want you? Who else would love a know it all like you?"_

She sat, the words going round in her head. The tears falling from her eyes in a steady stream. The crack in her heart widening. Who would want her? Who would love a know it all like her?

An urgent knock at the door broke through her thoughts. Without waiting for her reply, the door opened. Harry entered the room, green eyes bright with worry. Locating her he made his way over and sat down next to her.

"Hermione… I… I love you… I want you."

…………


End file.
